Moonlight
by mysterywriter3012
Summary: alice has a vision that turns up her emotions. will this change be her ultimate happiness? alice/bella femlash. rated m for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Alice and Bella

**Bella's pov**

Right after playing baseball with the Cullens I always felt exhausted. Edward always took me home and just stayed with me till I fell asleep, but today was different. I knew he needed to hunt because of the color of his eyes. Black, pitch black, and it kind of scared me a little on the inside.

"Bella" he finally said "I need to hunt babe, would you mind if Alice took you home instead of me today?" "no, I don't mind, you just go hunt and I'll see you tomorrow at school" I said." Okay ill go let Alice know you just wait in the car" he said and started to walk towards Alice. I headed in the opposite direction to Alice's Porsche. I opened the door and turn to find the pixie-like-vampire already there. _Damm there super speed and me being the only slowpoke._ "Ready to go Bella" she said with a huge smile on her. "Sure" I mumble because of my tiredness. But I knew she was able to hear it. Alice pulled out of the baseball field and onto the road.

We were at my place in exactly 7 minutes and that was just Alice taking her time. Suddenly I noticed she had been very quiet during the whole ride and was surprised since Alice always liked to talk. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Sure" she said "I'm just you know thinking". "Umm okay then" I said "would you like to come up since Charlie isn't here yet?" "Sure, I'll keep you company" she said and I saw the wonderful smile that always made me smile when I saw it. I headed upstairs while Alice waited in the living room while I changed.

When I finally came down I saw that Alice was having a vision, a good one I though since I saw her smiling, but when I stepped into the living room I saw her shake her head and the smiled faded away. "Bella, I'm sorry but I can't stay any longer" she started "I just can't do that to Edward". "Do what?" I asked. "just forget it I need to go but I'll see you tomorrow" she quickly replied." Umm okay" I said and watched Alice leave the house and soon heard the engine of her car down the street. She was certainly acting weird today but then again that vision could have been anything. I tried to shake of my thoughts and headed upstairs to go to bed.

That night I couldn't stop thinking about Alice, I knew something was troubling her and then I remember her words. _"I just can't do that to Edward"_. What couldn't she do, did she had a vision of turning me or biting me? I couldn't come up with an answer but I promised myself to get to the bottom of this by tomorrow. I let my worries down and decided to get some rest. Tomorrow I would find out what was wrong with Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice and Bella

**Alice's pov**

What was this? This feeling? Lust? No not just lust but love. For Bella? It couldn't be true. It shouldn't be true. Why? The vision had come out of nowhere, it was me in Bella's room pinning her to the bed and kissing her. Well it really was more than a kiss it was more like a make out, a heavy make out, but wait did that mean she was kissing back. I couldn't take it anymore I needed to hunt and fast. Not only was hunting going to take my hunger out but also my thoughts, making them easier to hide from Edward when I got home.

I stopped the car by the side of the road and ran into the forest. It was not my usual hunting ground but it would have to do. I quickly got the first animal I could get my hands on and started to feed, when suddenly I was hit with a familiar scent. Edward. _No dammit now not, anytime but now_. Quickly I dashed farther into the forest and away from him.

**Edward's pov**

Why was Alice running away from me? And why was she even here, she was supposed to be with Bella. Obviously being faster than her I eventually caught up. "What's going on?" I asked. "Nothing I just thought I could hunt for a while" she responded trailing off at the end, obviously trying to hide something, so I just decided to read her thoughts.

"Whoa" I said with a chuckle "you must be trying to hide something deep since your singing the alphabet song over and over in your head". "Whatever" she said "why are you reading my mind anyway?" "Uh, since when do you even have privacy issues" I responded. Uh oh big mistake. I heard a small but strong growl emerging. "Okay okay ill go somewhere else, just you know try to relax or something" I said and darted away back where I was originally hunting.

**Alice's pov**

That was close he could have caught me if I wasn't too careful. I resumed hunting when yet again a vision hit me. It wasn't very different though, it was me and Bella kissing, but it was in a different place, a dressing room with Bella against the wall, her legs wrapped around my waist and her hands pulling me closer by my neck. Almost as soon as I got the vision it left, leaving me with an even bigger need to hunt than before. I couldn't take it anymore, at this rate I would have to stay in the forest almost all night.

**sorry its short but ive been busy with finals and all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice and Bella

**Bella's pov**

Ugh. I used to hate Mondays in phoenix. Here in Forks it was different. Mostly because of the Cullens. I mean it was like I was obsessed with them. I was with them most of the time and every time I wasn't I felt incomplete and I just needed them. All of them. I quickly hopped out of bed and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I usually got ready, ate breakfast and waited for Edward to come by and pick me up. Weird. He must be running late since he's ten minutes late.

Suddenly I heard a honk from outside. I opened the door and saw that it was Alice in her Porsche. She waved at me as I approached her. "What's up?" I asked. "Nothing much, it's just that Edward can't go to school today and he asked me to drive you". "Oh, well okay then let's go before were late". I heard her give a small chuckle. "Bella" she said" you'll never be late with my driving". "Oh yeah I forgot". We got into the car and were at the school in three minutes.

"So why couldn't Edward come today?" I asked. "He went on a hunting trip with the boys and Rosalie decided to skip school today". That's weird Edward didn't mention a trip to me. Well I could handle a few days without him; I just would hang with Alice today. I looked over at her and noticed her in vision mode. Her eyes instantly turned a dark black. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing ill just see you in lunch Bella" she replied. I saw her heading into the woods instead of the school and knew she had to hunt before being in a building full of humans. I headed toward the school when I suddenly remember that I had to talk to her about yesterday's vision. I turned but she was nowhere in sight, so I would have to talk to her in lunch.

**Alice's pov**

What was up with these visions? It's like they wanted me to spend my eternity in these woods. The visions were pushing me to her, but I knew it could never happen. Edward would kill me if I went for Bella. The vision was glued into my head. Again me and Bella, but we were in a bathroom stall and she had her shirt off and well it was more than the other visions. This was aggravating. I had to stop this. Why was this happening to me? Since when do I even like Bella? Since when? I just hope this we'll be over soon.

**Bella's pov**

I walked into the lunch room and find Alice already there. There was certainly something wrong with her since she was sitting alone with her head in her hands. "Alice, what's wrong" I ask. "Bella" she says with a groan, almost like restraining herself "we need to talk".

She leads me outside and carries me into the woods. I close my eyes on the way so I don't know where we went, but when I open them were in a meadow like no other. It was beautiful. "Alice" I began but was cut off with her lips crushing mine in a desperate kiss. I leaned against a tree and pulled her closer by the neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice and Bella

**Alice's pov**

I couldn't take it anymore I had to do it. I had been able to avoid all the other visions, but not this one. The one that came right before Bella stepped into the lunchroom. When I saw it I couldn't take it for one more minute I had to find out my feelings for Bella.

We kissed and Bella pulled me closer. I lost my way in her. Then realization hit me and it hit me hard. I couldn't do this not to Edward. He was like a brother to me and here I was kissing his girlfriend. I tried to pull back, but Bella only pulled me closer. We needed to stop so I broke the kiss before it got too far.

**Bella's pov**

Alice pulled away and all I could do was stare. Did I just really kissed her? My boyfriend's sister? A girl? What was I thinking? The kiss was out of nowhere, but it felt right, passionate, and what you would imagine kisses in fairy tales to be. "Alice" I said. "I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have done that" she said "I'm an idiot please forgive me." I couldn't speak. I needed to think. "Can you take me home?" I asked. Alice looked hurt. Pain was obvious in her eyes. "Sure" she mumbled "let's go." Alice carried me and ran as fast as she could to the school. There we silently climbed into her car and she drove to my house fast but not as fast as usual.

The ride home was silent and tense, like a single word would drift us into despair. "Bella" she started, but I cut her off. "Umm I'll see you later Al I'm just going to go and lie down." Alice looked like she had no reply so she simply nodded and took off. I sighed, but not of relief. For stressed. Tonight will be a long night.

**Alice's pov**

Shit, shit, shit. I'm an idiot. I have messed up the close friendship me and Bella had. How could I not control myself? Bella must be furious at me. She couldn't even talk to me. I shouldn't have kissed her, but deep inside I knew I would do it over and over again. I finally found the answer to my question. I was indeed in love with Bella. I didn't know if she felt the same way so I wouldn't dare push her into anything, but I did have to cut it off with jasper. He better than anyone had a right to know that I no longer had feelings for him and that I wanted him and me to be happy, so I had to let him go.

**Bella's pov**

Tossing and turning all night. I couldn't sleep. Today's events played over and over again in my mind. I loved Edward I did, but did I love Alice just as much? No more? I loved her more than anything. I always have I just couldn't dare myself to tell. I wonder how she's felling. Does she regret kissing me? We needed to talk and I would do it tomorrow. First thing in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice and Bella

**Alice's pov**

It's about two in the morning. I think. Well I don't carry a watch much so I wouldn't know. All I knew was that it was late for humans. I knew the boys would be back tomorrow morning so I had to talk to Bella tonight. I stopped my car a few blocks away from Bella's house and climbed up the tree by her window. I crept in silently, not wanting to wake her up just yet. She was sleeping, but she was mumbling.

"Alice" she said. "Bella, are you awake?" "Please, I love you". She was sleep talking. Dreaming about me. I had to know how Bella felt before tomorrow, when the boys would complicate everything. I got closer to wake her up. "Bella?" I was now sitting on the bed leaning closer. Suddenly her arms reached out and pulled me closer by my waist. I was on top of her, but Bella held strong onto my waist. I tried to get off, but her hands went to the back of my head and pulled in to her causing a kiss. I couldn't kiss her without her consent, not again. I was about to pull back when I noticed her breathing changed. She was waking up.

**Bella's pov**

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Alice's eyes. Her golden eyes filled with love. We were kissing. Weird. I was just dreaming of that. I broke the kiss and noticed that my hands were holding tightly to the back of her head. I let go and sat up. She did the same. "Alice" I said. "No, Bella you don't understand, this wasn't my fault, I, I just". I shushed her. "It was me, wasn't it?" I asked. She nodded. "Oh my god, Alice I'm so sorry" I tried to explain "I didn't know I was doing it, you must thing I'm a freak or something". "No, Bella of course not, I could never think that about you" she said "I need to tell you something though". I nodded, encouraging to go on. "Bella I'm in love with you" she said "I don't know how it happened or why, but it did, I don't want to push you into anything, but I need to know if you feel the same way. Do you?" I stared; I couldn't believe she felt that for me. "Alice" I began "Edward-". I couldn't finish since she cut me off. "Oh, its okay Bella, I understand completely". She turned to leave. "Alice, wait "I said and she turned around "Edward will be devastated because I'm in love with you too".

**Alice's pov**

I couldn't believe it. She loved me back. I knew a huge grin must be on my face since I saw Bella starting to blush. I walked back to the bed and sat down. "Really?" I asked. "Yes, I want you and only you" she said. I leaned closer and she closed the gap between us into a passionate, romantic, and needed kiss. I loved Bella so much but I knew we would have to tell everyone before we went any farther. I ended the kiss and she gave a little groan.

I laid her back down to the bed and turned her so her back was to my chest. I put my arm around her waist and my head on her shoulder. "Now sleep, because we have a big day tomorrow". "Ouch, way to kill the mood Alice" she joked "fine, your right we do have a big day tomorrow, night Al". "Sleep well my angel" I said and Bella smiled and relaxed against me. Soon I noticed her sleeping so I crept out and back to the woods to hunt. It wasn't like I desperately needed it, but I wanted to clear my head a little.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice and Bella

**Bella's pov**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm. I looked to my side to see that Alice had left. It didn't bother me that much though, since I knew we had school today and she had to go get ready. I got, took a quick shower, changed, and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. As I, ate I kept thinking about yesterday's events and how they would change not only mine but also the Cullens life.

Breaking my thoughts, I heard the honk of a car outside and grabbed my backpack and stepped outside. Suddenly I didn't feel that good as I saw who the driver was. There stood Edward, waiting patiently for me. I walked up to him. "Hey" I said. "Hey Bella, are you ready to go?" he asked. "Sure". We climbed into his car and for the first time in our lives the ride was awkward and uncomfortable.

**Edward's pov**

Bella was acting strange, like if something had happened in my absence. I would love at this moment to be able to read her mind so it would be so awkward with me not knowing what was wrong. I pulled up to the school, but neither of us moved. Finally I broke the silence. "Bella, did something happened while I was gone?" I asked. "Uh no "she replied "I'm just you know zoned out today".

**Bella's pov**

I couldn't tell him. At least not yet. He would be devastated. I couldn't do it. "Umm we should get going, no?" I said. "Yeah I guess we should" he replied. I reached for the door handle, but he pulled me into a rough and insufficient kiss. I didn't know what to do. It has always felt weird to kiss Edward. I always thought it was because he was a vampire, but now I knew it was another reason. Edward's kisses were nothing like Alice's kisses. I felt alive and excited when kissing her, but kissing Edward was like the car ride, awkward and uncomfortable. Finally he pulled away and I got out the car before he saw the look on my face.

**Alice's pov**

We were all, waiting for classes to start, in the lunch room, when I saw Bella and Edward come through the doors. They were holding hands, but something was different. Bella looked out of place. Like she knew she didn't belong with Edward. I knew it was my entire fault. The night I told Bella I loved her, I had confused her feelings. I now realized that she was in no state to explain her feelings toward me. I felt like I would explode since I had no clue to tell me if Bella had feelings for me like I had for her. Poor Bella she must be so confused.

**Bella's pov**

Edward and I stepped into the lunch room and the first face I saw was Alice's face. She seems to be deep in though. Edward and I sat down at the table and instantly he started to talk with jasper and Emmet about when their next hunting trip would be. Rosalie seems to be in her own world as she paid attention to nothing and kept to herself. I looked over at Alice and our eyes locked. I smiled at her, but she quickly glanced down and said nothing. I knew there must be something wrong with her and I needed to talk to her in private. "Alice" I whispered, but it was no use, with vampires with supersonic hearing all of them stopped what they were doing and looked at me, even Rosalie "can I talk to you before class?" "Uh yeah okay" she said to me and turned to the group "excuse us we'll be right back". With that we got up and she led me outside.

**Alice's pov**

Bella and I walked to the edge of the woods and I motion to her to get on my back and she did. I ran to the meadow where I had first kissed Bella since it was also my favorite place in the woods. "So…" I said. "Alice, what's going on?" she asked. "What do u mean?" "I don't want a love triangle." I sight. I didn't want to lose Bella but if she wanted me to let her go I would. "All right, we'll forget these past days and everything will go back to normal again."

**Bella's pov**

I couldn't believe my ears. How could Alice do that to me? Play with my emotions and then just throw me away like that. I loved her. I did and I wanted to be with her always. Tears started to blurry my vision and a second later they were pouring down my face. "Alice" I started, but I didn't want our friendship to end too so I took a few seconds to calm down "is this really what you want? For us not to be together like I want?". "Bella of course I don't want that but I though you said you didn't want a love triangle?" Her words suddenly made sense. Alice though I didn't love her the way she loved me. She loved me like I did. We both were in love with each other. "Alice, I love you and I don't want a love triangle with Edward because what I thought I felt for him I didn't really feel it. I feel it with you.

**Alice's pov**

I couldn't believe it, Bella loved me back and we were going to be together. "Bella you have made me the happiest vampire ever" I said."I love you so much Alice" she said. "And I love you too Bella" I said and I took a hold of her waist and pulled her to me "I'll always love you" I kissed her and the kiss was passionate, delicate, and it felt like one where all my feelings reached out to her. She pulled me closer by the neck like she always does until we heard a loud growl behind us. I turned to see Edward crouching in fighting position like he was ready to attack me.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice and Bella

**Edward's pov**

How could they do they do that to me. I thought I had finally found my soul mate, but apparently Alice messed with her and took her away from me. How could they? I felt like my world was crashing and crashing fast. "Edward, relax please" Bella said trying to calm me down. "Bella, how could you, I love you and I wanted to even marry you" I said back. I was furious and was ready to fight for Bella, even if it meant fighting with Alice, the closest one to me from my family. "Just tell me it was a mistake and I'll forgive you too and we can go back to living a normal life like I planned" I said. Alice took a step forward and pushed Bella behind her. "I'm sorry Edward, but it isn't a mistake".

**Alice's pov**

Edward lunged at me, but I had already seen his attack coming. I dodged with Bella and he collided with a tree. I knew that I couldn't avoid him forever. So I had to fight back. Dogging punches from him, I started to get the lead since I struck back at him with force. He tried to lunge at me one more time, but I turned and pinned him to the ground. I gave him a few punches to weaken him enough for him to stop fighting back.

"Edward, you have to relax" I said. "How can I when you have taken the one thing in my life I love so much?" I sight I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I couldn't let my love for Bella just get pushed around because of Edward's demanding self. "I'm not giving her up" I said "I love her and she loves me back." He struggled under me but I wouldn't let him up. "I'm not giving her up either and I do love her and I know this is just probably a phase for Bella since she could never love anyone but me."

**Bella's pov**

I couldn't believe Edwards words. They stung me like thousands of swords. Some people would probably think he's the sweetest guy ever for loving me like he does, but to me all I heard and understood was that he treated me like I was property that he had seen me first and bought and put a fence around me so nobody could even come close to me. "What if that's not what Bella wants?" Alice said "what if she realized you're just an all looks guy who manhandles her everywhere?" "oh yeah, well what if it is what she wants and soon she'll leave you and just come back to me asking me to take her back?". That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Stop it, both of you" I said causing them to turn toward me "Edward, I don't love you; I love Alice, meaning I'm not coming back to you no matter what." The look on Edward's face was obvious, it wasn't pain or disappointment, it was angriness. He pushed Alice up from him and she hit a tree. I quickly rushed over to make sure she was okay, but as soon as I got there she was already up. "You two will regret this; I promise you that I'll make sure of that." Edward said. With that he ran away from us and deeper into the woods. I certainly didn't want anything to happen to me or Alice, not with what he had said to us.

**Alice's pov**

"Come on Bella, let's go" I said. There was no way that I was afraid of Edward, even if he was the fastest; I was the better fighter in the family. "Alice, I don't want to lose you" she said. I walk to her and pulled her into a hug. "I don't want to lose you either, and I will do whatever I need to do in order to protect you and make sure we always stay together". Bella kissed me and I knew we would be forever and ever in love.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice and Bella

**Edward's pov**

I was going to do everything in my power to get Bella back. I know she loves me and she's just in a trance of some sort. Whatever it takes to get her back will happen.

**Alice's pov**

Once we got back to the school classes had already finish and everyone had gone home. Bella still looked worried about what Edward said and I knew it was really concerning her. "Bella, are you okay?" I asked. "Alice, I want you to promise me something"she said. "Anything for you Bella". "I want you to promise me that no matter what you'll be with me forever, that nothing could ever come between us and ruin this, the love that we share." she said. The question kind of surprised me I loved Bella with all my life and would never let her go; I just thought that she already knew that. "Bella, don't you know how much I love you; I would never let anything get in the way of our love." "it's not that it's just, well there's no way to really hide it, but Alice I want you to change me, so that we will be able to stay together forever, what I want is you to promise me that you will change me" she said. I really didn't know what to say, of course I wanted Bella forever, but I knew I wasn't able to change her just yet.

"Bella, I'm not ready" I said. She took my hand while we started to walk to the car. "Oh, it's okay just promise me that you will do it when you are, please Alice just promise me" she said. I couldn't deny that I really wanted to be with her till who knows what. "Bella" I started and she look at me with puppy dog eyes "I promise, and only because you drive me crazy". Bella grin and hopped into the car. "Thanks Al, you mean the world to me". I grinned and drove to her house.

**Edward's pov**

I got home and decided that to separate Bella and Alice, I would need my family to be on my side. I went directly to Alice and Jasper's room to start with the easiest one. I knocked and heard him say come in. I did and he was on his bed reading. "We need to talk Jazz, something has come up and I need you help" I said. "Uh sure Ed what's up?" he asked. One by one my family would be on my side. One by one.

**Alice's pov**

I turned to leave, but Bella held me back. "No, Alice don't go yet" she said. "All right I'll stay a bit longer". She took my hand and led me to the bed. She laid down and pulled me beside her. "Alice" she teased "have you hunted lately?" I purred. "I can't remember". She giggled and I turned her so she was facing me. "You seem a little impatient, when we have forever huh?" I asked. "Maybe". I leaned in and kissed her. Her hands automatically went to the back of my neck to pull me closer. My hands went to her waist and slithered to the back of her knee, bringing it up and closer, so there was no space between us. I licked at her bottom lip and she gladly opened enough for my tongue to slide in. I started to play with her tongue as they slid around and around. She pulled her tongue back and started sucking on my mine, making moans come from me. I got on top of her and broke the kiss to trail kisses down to her neck. I sucked at her pulse, hearing the blood travel through her veins. I sucked harder and Bella moaned loud.

Out of the blue I was hit with a vision. I saw Emmet and Jasper holding me, while Edward took Bella away.

**Bella's pov**

Alice was in vision mode again. I knew it would only take a second, but I got a little impatient. She got up and started pacing around. I sat up and just stared, she was worried. "Bella, I have to get you out of here" she said. "What? Why?" I asked clearly not understanding. Suddenly I heard Edward's voice.

"Now!" he yelled. I saw Emmet and Jasper each grabbed one of Alice's arms. "No, stop" I said. "Bella, relax I'm only trying to protect you". Edward said. He grabbed my wrist and started backing up towards the window. "Bella, I'm sorry to say that Alice used you, she only wanted your blood" Edward said. I felt my heart dropped. It couldn't be true. Alice wouldn't do that to me. "Bella, don't believe a word he says, he just wants to tear us apart" Alice said. "Oh yeah, well don't listen to me Bella, but maybe you should listen to Jasper." Edward shot back. I turned to Jasper who was still holding onto Alice. "Umm, yes Bella its true" he said "Alice told me she was going to mess with your feelings, to break you and Edward apart, so she could take your blood."

**Alice's pov**

I was shocked. What the hell were they doing? This must be all Edwards plan. I couldn't believe that Jasper was actually helping him though. "Bella, their just feeding you lies, its all Edwards way to take you away from me." I said. "Alice" she said and my life crashed thinking she had bought into all of this "I love you" with that she broke free and started running towards me. I lunged forward but Emmet and Jasper held me back, Edward grabbed Bella. "Wrong answer" he said and took her to the window ledge "guys you know what to do with her and I'll meet you back at the house". He leaped out and started running towards our house.

**Jasper's pov**

I knew I was doing something bad, but I wasn't going to let Alice go like that. Edward had thought of the plan and he said he needed my help, and then we just had to trick the rest of our family into thinking Alice really did want to kill Bella and take her blood. "Let me go" Alice said. "Not yet, not until you tell us why Alice, I though you actually accepted Bella into our family" Emmet said obviously clueless. "Emm, what are you talking about, Edward and Jasper are just using you to keep me and Bella separated" she told him. "Enough" I said "Emmet help me take her to the woods". We both jumped out the window still holding Alice and ran to the forest.

"Go take you post at the house while I talk to Alice" I said. He nodded and ran towards the house. I turned to face Alice and she slapped me. "How could you Jazz" she said "you of all people." I pinned her against a tree and locked eyes. "how could I? how could you betray me after I loved you and dedicated my whole life to you?" I said "I'm doing everything I can to not lose you Alice, I love you". I kissed her and she pushed me. "Jazz, it's over between us, I don't love you anymore and this just proves to me that we can't even be friends anymore". My heart broke in pieces. Was I doing the right thing by helping Edward keep Bella or should I let Alice be happy. I shook away my thoughts. "whatever, you're never going to see Bella again." I said and ran towards the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice and Bella

**Bella's pov**

Edward had brought me into the Cullen's house. Apparently he had convinced everyone that Alice wanted to kill me. He locked me in his room and put his family members as guards. Rosalie and Emmet at his window, Esme outside the door in the hallway, and he and Jasper at the front door. Carlisle try defending Alice, but they wouldn't listen so he decided to stay in his office. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat in the corner hugging my knees. "Alice will come soon" I said, and try to relax a little.

**Alice's pov**

I had to do something to get her out of the house. I knew they wouldn't listen to me since Edward and Jasper had already talked to them. I stayed in the woods hoping for a vision and thinking of a plan.

**Rosalie's pov**

Me and Emmet weren't really sure of what Edward and Jasper had told us. Everyone knew I didn't really hate Bella; I just liked my distance from humans. "Emmet" I said "stay here, I'm going to talk to Bella". He stayed and I went in to Edward's room. I saw her sleeping in the corner, so I lifted her up and laid her on the bed. I shook her carefully to wake her. "Bella" I said "wake up". She opened her eyes and sat up. "How are you feeling?" I asked. "Horrible" she said "I can't believe you guys have actually fell for their plans, specially you Rose, I know were not close or anything, but I though you've be smarter than this". Her words offended me, I know I'm not stupid and I'm just trying to protect her like the rest of us. "Bella, were trying to help you". "no you're not" she said "Rose, me and Alice love each other, Edward and Jasper can't take it that we don't love them anymore and they fooled you and the rest of your family into their plans". "Bella" I said "Emmet said when they got there; Alice was getting ready to bite you". She shifted and looked confused.

I got up and she pulled me back down. "Rose, we were" she started and was blushing "we were just teasing each other." She was completely red and what Bella said was starting to make sense. I stood up and started pacing back and forth thinking. She snapped me out of my thoughts, "Rose. We love each other".

**Alice's pov**

Nothing was coming to me and I was getting frustrated, I got up and ran toward the house. Edward and Jasper were at the door. As soon as they saw me they crouch down into fighting position. I knew words wouldn't help since they had already taken it to far. I tackled Edward through the front door and it broke through its hinges. I started punching him, but Jasper grabbed my shoulders and started pulling me up. I saw Esme coming down the stairs and debating herself if either join or just let handle it. With a sudden pull Jasper managed to get me off Edward, and he quickly got up and tackled me outside. "Stay away from here Alice, I'm not going to let you hurt Bella" he said obviously doing it because Esme was still listening.

Jasper pulled me back to the woods. "Alice, just forget Bella, you and me can start our lives over in another place away from here." He said. I pushed him and kicked him where it hurts. "Never" I said. He ran back to the house cursing under his breath.

**Bella's pov**

I knew Alice couldn't take on the whole family, but I also knew she wouldn't give up. After Jasper came back, Rosalie came back into the room. "Bella" she said "I talked to Emmet and we're going to help". I jumped up and hugged Rosalie, "oh thank you so much Rose" I said "I don't know what we would do without you" I said. She wrapped her arms around me and carried me back to the bed. "Alice should be getting a vision of our plan by now" she said. She got up and went back to Emmet. I couldn't believe it; I was going to be with Alice again.

**Alice's pov**

I sat in the woods waiting for a vision and it came to me. I saw Rosalie and Emmet leaving their post at the window and opening it up. I knew that Edward would see the window open so I had to act fast. I ran toward the house but came to it from the side instead of the front door this time.

I quickly climbed the tree by Edwards's window and immediately ran to Bella. I carried her by her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I wanted the kiss to last, but I knew we only had a limited amount of time so I broke it and took her to the window. I leaped down and ran to Bella's house. There we got into my car and drove at all speed. I didn't know where I was headed, but I didn't care. As long as I have Bella, I knew that everything would be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Alice and Bella

**Edward's pov**

I got back from hunting in the woods and felt an uneasy feeling. I went to check on Bella to find out she was gone. Everyone was at their post except for Rosalie and Emmet. I went to find them in the woods and as I got closer I could tell it was Rosalie's plan to let Bella go. Her thoughts of how they did it added fire to the flames in my head. I ran full speed towards her and pinned her to a tree. "What have you done?" I screamed "you have put Bella in danger". "Get off her" Emmet said and pulled me off his wife and I fell to the ground. "Don't you ever dare put your filthy hands on her again or I swear I'll forget you're my brother and kill you, you good for nothing punk." I got up, but controlled my urge to beat them. "you idiot" I said to Emmet "your just a brute with no brain, all I told you to do was to stay at you post and keep Alice away from Bella, but like always you can't even follow simple directions." Emmet clenched his fist from his anger. Rosalie spoke for him though. "if we would have know the real truth from the beginning we would have never helped you, you're just going to have to live with the fact that Bella doesn't love you anymore and that she's with Alice now" I couldn't take it anymore and lunged towards Rosalie, Emmet grabbed both my arms before I reached her though. "I told you to keep away from her" he said.

**Rosalie's pov**

I had never seen Emmet so angry, he was always just my big old teddy bear, but Edward had what he deserved coming. Emmet grabbed Edward's collar and punched his cheek and jaw. He then kneed him in the stomach and threw him against a tree. He ran and grabbed him by the neck; he gave him a few more punches before throwing him against another tree. Emmet tried to get a hold of him again, but he got up and ran away. "Leave him Emmet" I said since I saw Emmet was going to run after him "you won't be able to catch him". He looked down and sat on the ground against a tree. "I'm sorry" he said "I just got angry". I kneel in front of him and hugged him. "You have nothing to be sorry about" I said "he got what he deserved. Emmet smiled and looked into my eyes. Seeing him I knew the big teddy bear was back. "Thanks Rose, you always know how to make me feel better". "I know" I said and kissed him. He picked me up and started running towards the house, knowing we had to tell the rest of the family.

**Alice's pov**

We were free and together, Bella and I couldn't be happier. I stopped the car in a hotel in Canada, since Bella said the car was uncomfortable. We checked in and made it to our room, which was on the first floor. "I'm going to take a shower" we both said at the same time and Bella started to blush. "You go first, Alice" she said. I chuckled. "Bella, you're so shy, were together now" I said "unless you want me to get on one knee." "It would help" she said. I sighed, but kneeled on one knee. "Bella, would you be my girlfriend?" I asked. She smiled and pulled me up by my jacket with both hands. "Of course I would" she said and kissed me. Without breaking the kiss I led us to the bathroom. I closed the door with my foot and Bella pushed my jacket off my shoulders. I broke the kiss to take Bella's sweater over her head. I turned her around so her back was to my chest. I grabbed the tip of her shirt ready to pull it up, when I was hit with a familiar scent.

**Bella's pov**

"Victoria" Alice said. I turned around and pushed her a bit. "What?" I asked. Alice took a long and unneeded breath. "she's here" she said" I can smell her". I quickly panicked, remembering the events that occurred no less than a year ago. "Wh... why?" I stutter. Alice picked me up and took me to the bedroom. "stay here Bella, promise me you won't go anywhere no matter what" she said. I grabbed her arm "you're not going out there Alice, are you?" I asked. "Bella, just promise me" she said. "I promise" I said and she ran outside. There was only on window, but it was pretty big. At first I saw nothing and then I saw Alice. We locked eyes and that's when it happened.

**Alice's pov**

Victoria caught me off guard and tackled me to the ground. She sat on me and wouldn't let me up. I had never fought so had no idea how strong she was. She pinned my arms with her knees and crossed her arms. "where is he?" she demanded. "he who?" I asked. She slapped me. "don't play with me" she said "where's your brother, the one that killed the love of my life". I knew she was talking about Edward. "he's not here" I said. she grabbed my arms and jumped up and pinned me to a tree. "why is she here then?" she asked. "cause I took her, were together now and I won't let you hurt her". She looked confused and let me go. She paced, but quickly changed her mind and pinned me again. She didn't say anything, but stared into my eyes. I tried to get a vision, but nothing was coming to me, meaning she was undecided about what to do. She started to punch me in the stomach and I fell to the ground. She picked me up and pinned me back to the tree.

**Victoria's pov**

I didn't know what to do. Maybe that's why this future seeing vampire couldn't see my moves. Her head hunged down, but I lifted it up by her chin with one finger. I looked at her eyes to eyes. All I saw was a worthless, beaten, repugnant, pixie-like, beautiful, and sexy vampire. Whoa wait I couldn't think of her like that. We were so different. She was a goody good and a vegetarian too, while I hunted humans and was just seeking revenge. I saw her struggling to move, so I pinned her arms above her head in an x shape with one hand. I let her head hung again, while I gave her a few more punches. I stopped myself and realized that I didn't want to hurt her. I lifted her head again and kissed her. She gasped at the kiss but I forced it on.

**Bella's pov**

What the hell was going on? Why was Victoria kissing Alice? I watched from the window in the room and my thoughts drifted to so many things. I had seen Victoria beat up my Alice and then kissed her, what in the world was happening?

**Alice's pov**

I struggled to push her off, but her hands grabbed a stronger grip on my wrists. She finally ended the kiss and looked at my eyes. I knew what she saw. Confusion. Why did she do that? I hated not knowing what was going to happen next. She clearly wasn't making her mind and was just acting in the moment. "what did you feel?" she asked. The question took me by full surprise. Was I supposed to feel something? "nothing" I said. she slapped me. "try again, pixie" she said. I didn't know what to tell her. I loved Bella with my life and was sure she would be with me forever. "it's because of her isn't it?" she asked. I looked at her and saw anger and yet also pain. "what do you want from me?" I asked. She took a step back, but didn't release me just yet. "you really don't get it, do you pixie? She said. "get what?" I said. she laughed and I think she's really crazy. "I'll see you around pixie, you'll see" she said and took off, leaving me more confused than I have ever been in my life.


	11. Chapter 11

Alice and Bella

**Edward's pov**

I didn't want to drive, so I ran following Bella's scent. I didn't know where they were headed, but I was going to find her, by god I was going to find her.

**Alice's pov**

I walked back to the room confused. Why had Victoria kissed me and why did she ask me how I felt about it? I opened the door and when I closed it Bella pinned me against the door. "Bella, what are you doing?" I asked. "What was that about?" she asked. I didn't know if she saw what had happened with Victoria. "What was what?" I asked. She let me go and lay down on the bed. "Dammit Alice I know what I saw" she said and looked at me "she kissed you". I walked over to her and lay down next to her. "Bella, would you believe me if I told you that I seriously don't know?" "No" she said and I gave her an are you serious? look "well yes, you know I trust you with my life Alice." "Bella I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you and regarding what happened with Victoria, I have no idea what that was about."I said. She looked at me and then rested her head on my chest. 'I believe you Alice" she said "I love you so much and I'm not going to lose you over something that's totally irrational". I smiled and started stroking her hair. "Thanks Bella, I would hate to lose you" I said and soon she fell into a deep sleep.

**Victoria's pov**

I looked at them from a tree and I couldn't help it and I became angry. I didn't want to feel what I felt for Alice, whatever it was. It was like she had captured my heart with just her eyes. I went into the woods and knew I needed to feed. I started running to the city to look for a victim, when I came across an elk. I had never fed on animals and I wasn't planning on starting anytime soon. I also didn't want to stop staring at Alice, so I made up my mind to just feed on the animal.

**Alice's pov**

That was weird. I had a vision of Victoria feeding on an elk, but she wasn't vegetarian, so she must be in a hurry to do something. After I had the vision I noticed that I hadn't hunted since we left Forks. I wiggled out from under Bella and headed for the woods. I started looking for an animal fast, so I could go back to Bella. "Well, well, well pixie, we meet again" a voice said behind me and I immediately recognized it. I turned around only to be tackled and pined to the ground. I hadn't gathered my strength back since I haven't hunted yet so I couldn't force myself up. She giggled and I stopped struggling. "You never learn do you?" she asked "I always get what I want". She leaned down and tangled her hands in my hair. "And what I want right now, is you" she said and kissed me. I pushed her but all it did was break the kiss. "Have you not hunted yet or are you just this weak, pixie?" she asked. She got up and pulled me up by my collar. "What do you want from me, Victoria?" I asked. She let me go and looked at me. "I want something that I haven't had in a long time" she said "love, that's what I want". I took a step back, not knowing what to say or do. Suddenly I heard someone coming by my side.

**Victoria's pov**

Alice turned around and was tackled and pinned to a tree by a vampire. "I finally found you Alice" he said "and I've come for my Bella". "Get off me Edward" Alice said. So this was Edward, the creep I was looking for. He punched her and Alice groaned and leaned forward. "Seems like you haven't hunted yet" he said and grinned "puts me at an advantage." He started beating her up again, but I couldn't let him hurt her. "Get off her" I said and pulled him off by his shoulders. He looked at me confused and ready to attack. "What are you doing here? He asked. "Just helping out a fellow vampire" I smirked. He looked at Alice again obviously looking for a better answer. "What are you doing?"He asked "putting Bella in more danger? Since when are you two even friends?" "Were not friends" Alice said and I ran to her side. "Yeah were not friends" I said and kissed Alice on the cheek "were way more than that."

**Alice's pov**

I didn't know what to do. I was weak at the moment and I didn't need a vision to tell me Edward was furious and wanted to attack me right now. He ran towards me and pushed me to a tree. "I'm taking Bella" he said and ran. I wanted to run after him, but Victoria held me back. I turned around and glared at her. "What are you doing?" I asked and took her hands off me. "Alice relax" she said "I'm only trying to help you". I looked at her and she looked hurt. "Your weak and you need to hunt, if you don't you won't be able to protect Bella and you could possibly get yourself killed". I sighed, I knew she was right, but I couldn't waste time and let Edward get a hold of Bella. I quickly noticed a deer and grabbed it and began to feed even though I knew it wouldn't be enough. I saw Victoria plopped another deer next to me. "Alice, fill yourself and then come for Bella" she said and I looked up at her with a confused look "I'll go and protect your human". I became more confused and Victoria took the chance to lift my chin and plant a kiss on my lips and then run in the direction Edward had gone.

**Victoria's pov**

As I ran I began to have mix emotions in my head. I was changing and I didn't know if it was for my better or worst. I was feeding on animals, liking Alice, and now helping her protect a human. I thought of my original plans to get revenge for James and how messed up they had gotten. What would he say of me if he saw me?

**Bella's pov**

I woke up to the sound of glass breaking. The first thing I noticed was that Alice was gone and the second was how there was a very cold breeze coming from the window. I turned to see Edward coming toward me. "No, keep away from me" I said and got up and started to run out of the room, but he just got me and took me back to the bed. "Bella, I'm taking you to be somewhere safe" he said "Alice has teamed up with Victoria and you know that Victoria only wants revenge for James and will kill you." "I do not believe none of your lies Edward, your attempts to break me and Alice apart are always going to fail because we love each other" I shouted at him and he became furious and pinned me to the bed. "Then where is she Bella?" he mocked "where's your so called love?"

**Edward's pov**

I was pulled off Bella by the shoulders and though it was Alice, but instantly saw that it was Victoria. "Stay away from her" she said and placed herself in front of Bella. "What are you doing here?" Bella and I asked at the same time. "Well" she said "I can tell I'm not welcomed". I decided not to waste my time and went to fight her. I threw punches in all directions to get it over with, but she dodged most of them and hit me with powerful ones. "You have Alice now" I said "can't you just leave me and Bella be, isn't that what you want? Don't you want Bella out of the picture so you can have Alice all to yourself?" I asked and we stopped fighting. "Think about" I continued "we could team up and both of us could get what we want". I saw that she was debating with herself, but quickly snapped out of her thoughts and pinned me to the wall by my throat. "I don't do deals with sleaze balls" she said and I got extra mad.

**Bella's pov**

Edward's eyes turned a deep black and I knew he would explode at any moment. He pushed Victoria off him and onto the ground. He went mad and started smashing her head against the floor. "Edward stop" I shouted. He threw Victoria aside and pinned me to the bed again. "Is it because you want to be turned Bella? Is that why you left me?" he asked. "Edward get off me" I asked and tried to push him, but I knew it was useless since he wouldn't even budge. He lowers his head down and put his lips on my neck and I got so tense. Edward had never gotten his mouth to close to my neck because he was afraid of biting me. "Edward don't please" I begged. He bared his teeth and I could feel them against my neck. He opened his mouth and the next instant I felt nothing.

**Alice's pov**

I got to the hotel right after I finished feeding and found Edward on top of Bella and ready to bite her. I grabbed his throat and pulled him off her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed at him and pushed him against the wall. "Giving Bella what she wants" he replied. I slapped him and I lost control and just started beating him senseless. He dropped to the ground beaten and I heard her voice. "Alice" Bella said and I turned around "are you okay?" She got up and started getting closer to me, but I knew I couldn't be this close to her at this time. I held up my hand mentioning her to stay back "not now Bella" I said "I can't be around you right now". She nodded and backed up again towards the bed. I went outside and just breathed in the fresh air getting more and more relaxed by the second. When I finally was ready I went back in and saw that Bella was still sitting on the bed hugging her knees with her back to the headboard. I was in front of her in an instant and she noticed my eyes had returned to their normal color so she cupped my face and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed her and after a while I pulled back. "I think it would be best if we return to Forks" I said and she looked around and then at me and nodded. "It's for the best" she said. I got up and saw Victoria on the ground. I went to her and picked her up. "Leave me pixie" she said "you just go with your human and make this easier for me". I left her and took Bella and got her to the car where once again we started on the road, but this time on our way back, back to Forks


	12. Chapter 12

Alice and Bella

Rose's pov

"Tell the truth Jasper" I yelled. "I'm telling the truth" he said and I slammed him against the wall. "Dammit Jasper tell them the truth, tell them that Bella isn't in any danger whatsoever" I insisted. He looked at Esme knowing she was the easiest to convince. "Edward left for a reason" he said "he went to save her from Alice, she's going to kill her, if we don't-". I cut him off by slapping him. "you selfish pig" I yelled "stop it already, Alice left you and she's not going to take you back, just give it up and end this." he growled and pinned me to the ground. "She loves me and she'll come back" he roared, obviously in deep denial "we've been together for centuries and one human isn't going to end our relationship." Emmet pulled him off me and back into the wall. "Don't you ever dare touch my wife again or I'll kill you" he yelled. "Give it up Jasper" I said "she left you". He tried to run forward, but Carlisle put a hand on his chest and it held him back. "Stop it Jasper" he said in a calm but firm voice "enough with the fighting, now tell us what really is going on with Alice and Bella".

Alice's pov

We stopped yet again on our way to forks and checked in a hotel. Bella went to the bathroom and I decided to go hunt and get some food for her while she took her shower. I wrote a quick note and left it on the pillow on the bed. I looked ahead for a vision and saw that she would be okay here by herself for some time. I went into the woods and fed off the local animals.

Bella's pov

I took a shower and when I went into the bedroom I saw that Alice was gone. I noticed the note on the pillow and realized that she had to hunt and would be back in a bit. I lay down on the bed and immediately troubled myself with thoughts. I wasn't sure of what to do I really wanted to do it, but every time it seem like me and Alice would take the next step something or someone, mostly people interrupted us turned so I was facing the window. "Maybe I should just ask her" I said to myself. "Ask who what, Bella?" Alice said from the doorway and immediately I froze. She put down some bags on the table and came to lay behind me and hugged me from behind. "Umm it's nothing Al, just talking to myself" I forced a small laugh. "Are u sure?" she asked "you know you don't have to keep anything from me Bella". She kissed my shoulder and turned me around. "Come on Bella, Spill already" she insisted. "You probably already saw me telling you and your just torturing me" I groaned. She gave out a small chuckle. "See that's where your wrong Bella, I couldn't have seen it, since you haven't made up your mind to tell me" she said. "Oh" I said "just forget it, it's nothing". "Fine" she said "if you don't want to tell me, I won't insist, but I know I'll force it out of you sooner or later". "Yeah well see about that "I said and pulled her closer, kissed her and fell asleep in her arms.

Rose's pov

"Well I'm glad the truths finally out" Esme said and sat down on the couch. "Me too" Carlisle said and sat down next to her. "Well me and rose are going to go now, we have stuff to do" Emmet said and took my hand grinning like a fool. We went to our favorite part of the woods. It was like our own getaway complete with the small powerful waterfall and lake all to us. "So, I guess the situation is finally clearing up" I said. "Yeah" Emmet replied "I just want to know how the girls are doing and hopefully Edward hasn't caught them yet". "Ugh, don't even mention that jerk" I said and made my way to the top of the waterfall with Emmet trailing behind me. "Hey rose remember the time you fell with clothes and everything" he said and laughed at the memory. "If I recalled u Emmet were the one that pushed me" I said "and now its payback time" I pushed him into the waterfall and it totally back fired when he grabbed my hand and pull me down with him. We splashed on to the water and he began to laugh his ass off. "Ha-ha very funny, now I have to get yet another phone" I said. "Yeah well another one phone doesn't really make a difference to the fact that this will be your 28th phone since we got to Forks" he said and I stuck my tongue out at him. "It's your entire fault, making me angry when talking on the phone causing it a hard squeeze and bye phone". "Yeah well, at least were still together" he said giving him a big smile like always.

Alice's pov

Back on the road we were just 10 minutes away to the house. "Feels great going back, huh?" I asked Bella. "Yeah" she said and turned to face the window again. I hated not knowing what was going on with Bella, visions weren't helping now, but I had seen that my family had finally learned the truth and were expecting us. I suddenly stopped the car by the road. "Bella, I hate seeing you like this" I said "what's going on?" "I don't want to talk about this" she said. "Bella" I said "please, I'm clueless for the first time in my life and I don't like this feeling". "Just forget it Alice, I'm not in the mood". "I need to hunt" I said quickly and stepped out of the car and dashed into woods, it helped that were ever u were in Forks they would always be woods. I needed to be by myself and think, since obviously Bella didn't want to even barely talk to me. Had I done something?

Rose's pov

"Shouldn't Alice have already seen that we were expecting them?" Emmet said for the billion times. I went outside to the woods to call Alice. I pulled out my brand new phone and dialed her number. "Hello" she said. "Look I promised myself I wouldn't rush you but Emmet and the family, well mostly Emmet is wondering what happened to you two." I said. "Were okay rose were like ten minutes away from the house" she said. "well can I at least talk to bella" I said. she sighed and took a pause. "Shes not with me right now" she said. "What? Where is she?" I asked. "Calm down she's in the car and I'm in the woods, we just sort of got in a fight" she said. "Oh my god" I said "what happened?" "I'm not sure" she said "she's not telling me something, but I know something is bothering her". "We'll try to get here quickly, we'll figure this out I promise". "Kay I'll see u soon then Rose". I hung up and turned around. "Sounds bad huh?" Emmet said. "You little eavesdropper" I said. "I was worried" he said. "Aww come here beary" I said and kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Alice and Bella

**Alice's pov**

I hung up and walked at a slow but not human slow pace. I was just coming into view of the car when I was hit with a vision. _"Bella just tell me what to do" I scream. "Fuck" she screamed and got out of the car. I soon followed and went towards her. "I can't keep this up anymore Alice" she said "I need to be with you". I stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders. "What are you talking about, bells" I said "I am with you". She looked down and sighed, then looked up at me again. "Not like that" she said "I need to be with you intimately"._ I snapped out of my vision and stepped back. I wasn't really sure of what was going on, but felt happier to know why Bella was acting so strange. I climbed into the car and looked at Bella and smiled. "What?" she asked. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards me causing our foreheads to touch. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I love you Bella" I said "never forget that". She smiled and blushed. "You know I never will" she responded "nothing can break us apart". I kissed her and she pulled me forward by the collar of my blouse. I used my strength to pick her up and take the both of us to the back seat. I broke the kiss and kissed my way down to her neck where she moaned in pleasure. "Don't do this Alice" she said and I immediately stopped. "I thought you wanted this" I said and moved back. "I do, but don't start something you're not going to finish" she said and started to move to the front seat. I pulled her back and pushed her down so she was lying down on the back seat. I quickly straddled her and looked into her eyes. "I'm going to finish" I said and resumed kissing her neck. I slipped my hands under her shirt and she moaned from the coldness of them. I pulled her shirt up a bit and kissed her stomach. I trailed my lips upwards until coming in contact with her bra. She sat up and I took her shirt off and unlatched her bra. She let it slip off her and grabbed my hands and put them on her breasts. I took control again and massaged them lightly brushing my thumb over her already hard nipples. She moaned and moved her hands to my hair and pulled me to her where we kissed. I pushed her down and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I kissed between her breasts and then started sucking on one. She moaned and squeezed her legs causing a grind between the both of us making it feel like electricity was running between us. I moaned into her breast and the vibration caused her to moan. I switched and started sucking on her other breast. While I did this I grabbed her wet nipple between my cold fingers making Bella moan and squeezed her legs harder. Suddenly my phone rang in the front seat. I sighed and started to reach for it.

"No, don't answer" Bella said. "Its probably Rose worrying about us" I said and Bella shook her head. "She can wait, I need you now Alice" she said. "I need you too, but if I don't answer they'll come looking for us and I am not sure this will be a good time for them to see us". "Fine" she said "but make it quick". I grabbed my phone and answered it. Before I got the chance to even say hello I was bombarded by Rose. "Where the hells are you guys? I mean seriously I can't get Emmet away from me with his worries, oh my god are you guys okay? did something happen to Bella?, Alice where are you where coming right over." She said. "Rose relax, we're okay, we changed plans and we'll be there a bit later" I said. "Where are you?"Rose insisted. "We just decided to stay in the woods for a bit and talk" I said. "yeah sure cause I haven't know you well enough for over a hundred years to know when you are clearly lying" she said. "Let it go Rose, we'll be there a bit later" I said. "Fine, but you guys take care because the house is no longer habited with vampires with special abilities, so we have no idea what's going to happen". I sighed "okay, we'll see you later then". I hung up and went back to Bella who was starting to get a little impatient. Once I got to her, she quickly grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me. She forced her tongue into me and fought my tongue for dominance. Of course I won, it's not like I didn't like seeing Bella in control, but her innocence is what attracted me to her. She moaned and I pushed her back down once again. I unbutton her pants as slow as possible and she fidgeted from my teasing. I took her jeans off and Bella squirmed under me. We never broke the kiss and as I started taking her panties off she started sucking on my tongue. As her panties left her I was hit with her scent.

**Bella's pov**

"Are you sure" Alice asked. "Positive" I said and she smiled. She ran her finger up and down my slit and I shuddered. I had never felt anything like this and I didn't it to stop. She pushed two fingers inside of me and I swear I saw stars when she curled then up and hit my g spot. She smiled from my reaction and started pumping in and out of me. She sat against the seat and pulled me with her. I was on top of her, riding her fingers. The feeling was like no other. I slipped my arms under her armpits and held onto her shoulders. Oh god there went her phone again. She flipped it open, but didn't stop pumping in and out of me.

**Alice's pov**

"What?" I practically yelled. "What the hell Alice?" Rose said "you guys should be here by now?" Bella bit my shoulder to muffle her moans. "Would you relax, we'll get there when were ready". "Oh yeah try telling that to Emmet and now also Esme". "I'm coming babe" Bella said and I pumped her faster. "What are you guys doing?" Rose asked. "Were coming, god relax and we'll get there soon" I said and hung up. I tossed the phone to the front seat and used my free hand to pinch Bella's clit, making her come on my fingers and hand. I kissed her and rode her out. Bella relaxed and laid on the seat again. "That was the best" she said and I got on top of her and kissed her. "I'm glad, but I think it's time to get back to the house before Rose gets here and kills us" I said. She sat up and nodded. "Fine, I'm going to get dressed". "Kay" I said "I'm going to hunt before we get back to the house". She kissed me once again and I got out the car and went towards the woods.

**Bella's pov**

I quickly got dressed and sat in the front seat and opened the doors. I leaned against the seat and closed my eyes and smiled. I had finally experience my first time and with the love of my live too. I'm sure I could never love anyone else but Alice forever. I felt Alice's lips against my own so I wrapped my arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. She broke away and closed the doors. She sat on the driver's seat and turned to me to lock eyes. "Ready to go?" she asked. "Yeah" I said "let's go". She started the car and drove to her house.

**Rosalie's pov**

"When are they coming" Emmet asked for the gazillion time. "Soon" Esme reassured him. "Yup, but I bet they already came though" I said and chuckled at my own joke. "What's that suppose to mean?" Esme asked. "Oh nothing mom" I said "it's an insider". "Oh" she said "Rose?" "Yeah?"I said. "I'm not that old" she said. I glanced down and heard Alice's car pulling into the driveway. We all settled down and Alice and Bella walked through the door. Emmet quickly ran toward them followed by Esme, Carlisle and finally me. Emmet pulled them into a huge bear hug that even Alice felt it. "Why did you guys take so long, I was worried" he said. He put them down and stepped aside for Esme to see them. She hugged each one of them. "I'm so happy for the both of you and I'm sorry Alice for being so dumb and falling for Edward and Jasper's plan". "Its okay mom" Alice said "you had no way of knowing". She moved next to Emmet and Carlisle put one hand one each of their shoulders. "I'm glad to have you guys back" he said "and I hope you won't leave us again". He moved behind Esme and I finally stepped up and in front of them "well" I said "glad everything worked out for you two and I'm glad you guys are back". "Thanks Rose" Bella said "for everything". "Yeah" Alice said "thanks". "No problem guys" I said "and Alice I think you owe me a word" I said and looked at Bella with a knowing look. She quickly blushed and looked down. "Fine" Alice said "let's go to the meadow for a bit". "Bella staying though" Emmet said "I want to play some video games with her". "Sure" Bella said "I'll stay".

**Alice's pov**

Me and Rose ran to the meadow and sat down. "You little sneaky pixie" she said. I rolled my eyes and she chuckled. "I can't believe you dared talk to me while having sex" she said. "What?" I protested "if I recalled you called me missy". "Oh save it Alice" she said "now spill, everything, I want details". "Stop bugging me" I said and got up. "Where do you think you're going" she said and got up as well. "Back to the house". "You're not going anywhere till you tell me everything Alice" she said. "Try me" I said and ran. Rose caught me and pinned me to the ground. She straddled me and wouldn't let me up. "Now" she said "are you going to begin telling or are we going to stay here forever". "You wouldn't dare" I said. She leaned forward. "Try me" she said and I groaned.

**Well I've never wrote anything besides the story but I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the wait of this chapter and the other ones. I also enjoyed writing this chapter and not because of the sex scene you pervs, but because of the comedy between Alice and Rosalie. Please review because they inspire me to write faster. Please. O.0**


	14. Chapter 14

Alice and Bella

Alice's pov

It has been a while since I first told Bella that I loved her and since the first time we made love, even if it was a little awkward. Me and Bella now lived together in a house not far from my parent's house. She is changed and now the most beautiful vampire in my eyes. We are happily married and have a lovely girl named Renesmee Rose Cullen. Emmet and Rose have also moved into there on place and Rose's dream of having a child finally came true when she adopted her son. His name is Lucas and he's like a big brother to Renesmee, since they spend all their time together. Jasper came back and he apologized to me, Bella, and the rest of the family. He found a mate and married her. He truly has changed and has proved it to me and Bella. We never heard of Edward ever again, but I had a vision of him going to Alaska, so I guess he's either with Tanya or alone and mopping.

50 years later

Alice's pov

"Babe, where are you" Bella said. "Im right here" I called back. Bella followed the sound of my voice to see me in the art room in our house. I was painting a picture of Renesmee and Luca's wedding. I had seen a vision earlier and decided to paint the memory. "When do you think he'll propose?" Bella asked. "I'm pretty sure soon" I said. Bella went behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You know" she said "I'm never going to get tired of being with you", "me neither" I said "I'm in love with you Bella". She turned me around and kissed me. Suddenly Renesmee came in. "hey mom" she said "have you seen-". We quickly broke apart and I turned and covered the painting. "What are you guys doing?" she asked. "You sound like your aunt Rose" I said. Bella playfully slapped my arm knowing full well what I was talking about. "Okay, well have you seen my new dress, Lucas is taking me out to dinner tonight". "It's in your closet" Bella said. "Oh, I didn't even check there, I guess I'm so nervous about tonight" "what's there to be nervous about honey?" Bella asked. "Lucas said he had something important to ask me" she said. Bella looked at me and I winked at her. "I'll go help you if you want" I said. "Sure, but I'm defiantly wearing that dress" she said. "Fine" I said "at least your not like your mother who never wore skirts or dresses". I looked at her and she shrugged "guilty" she said and I chuckled. "Come on let's make today special for you" I said and lead my daughter out of the room.

Emmet's pov

"Now son, when you propose always choose the old style, get on one knee and tell her you love her enough and more to spend the rest of your life with her" I said. "Is that how it was with you and mom?" Lucas asked. "Yes, your mother always liked all the little things I did for her" I said and laughed. Rose came at the sound of my laugh and smacked me. "What was that for?" I asked. "You always laugh when you've done something bad" she said. "Not this time, I'm just giving my son advice on how to propose to Renesmee" I said. "Your proposing?" my wife squealed. "Yeah but don't tell my aunts or they'll surely tell Renesmee and my plan will be ruin" Lucas said. "Oh honey" Rose said and chuckled. "Your aunt Alice probably already knows". I saw my son's face fell. "Oh, but don't worry" I said "Alice loves surprises and surely she wouldn't say anything and she'll make sure Bella doesn't say anything either". His face lit up again and he hugged me. "Just be sure to make her happy, you might be my son, but she's my niece" I warned. "Of course dad I love her" he said.

Guess who's pov

My daughter married Lucas and they lived happily ever after. I too was lucky that I had found my soul mate for life. She was everything I ever wanted and more. I sit here by my window looking at the moonlight and wonder how something so beautiful like love has entered my life and how lucky I am that it was still there after so many years. I know I'll be happy forever and nothing could break me apart from the love of my life.

**We'll that's it guys. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm happy to say that I'll be starting another soon. This one however will have entirely different couples. I like to mix up everything so the only common couple will be Carlisle and Esme. That's it. Everyone else will have and entire new mate. Thanks for reading again and for all the nice reviews.**

**Mystery writer **


End file.
